Always
by vv23
Summary: Blair Waldorf is the Queen B of the Upper East Side. Chuck Bass is the resident "Bad Boy" and a playboy at best. When the two reveal that they are dating, friendships are tested, family is betrayed, and most of all, Chuck and Blair learn what it truly means to be in love.


"Come on, Blair. It's been a week and you still haven't told me who you're date is for the masquerade ball," complained Serena.

"And I still won't. I'm sorry, S. But its important that you not know who it is. I want it to be a surprise," stated Blair as she picked out a red velvet dress from the rack that she thought would go perfect with her mask.

"But I'm you're best friend which automatically makes me an exception," she smirked as she gave Blair a nod toward the dress which meant she thought it was worth trying on.

"Nice try, Serena. But you're going to have to wait until Saturday like everyone else," she told her best friend.

Although, even Blair didn't know who her date was. She had an idea of who she wanted but she knew telling her best friend that she was having a fling with the one and only Chuck Bass would put a strain on their friendship. Serena never trusted Chuck. In fact, no one trusted him. She didn't even trust him. She didn't even know why she was with him. She just knew that she had strong feelings for him. He made her feel alive. He made her feel special and beautiful. She saw a side of him that no one else had. But she knew even her best friend wouldn't understand. She knew that Serena would try to convince her to stop seeing him. And as much as she knew that she should, she didn't want to. In fact, she was seeing him right after her shopping trip with Serena. And she couldn't wait.

"Anyway, I'm going to try this on and see if it looks as good on me as it does on that mannequin," stated Blair as she went into the dressing room

When she came back out to get her best friend's opinion, she received the reaction she was hoping for and knew it was the dress.

"Wow, B. Your mystery date won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off you. You look amazing," she smiled, acknowledging the beauty that was her best friend.

"You think so?" she smiled at the thought of Chuck's face when he saw her.

"He'd be stupid to look at anyone else."

"Thanks," smiled Blair.

Once outside the store, Blair bid farewell to her best friend.

"I've got to meet Dan in Brooklyn, but we'll hang out tomorrow?" asked a hopeful Serena.

"Brooklyn, Serena, really? Ew," stated a disgusted Blair

"If you gave Dan a chance you'd see how it doesn't matter whether he's from Brooklyn or not," scolded Serena

"You tell me that every time yet I don't ever seem to have a different opinion," stated Blair sarcastically

Serena sighed

"One day you'll come around, B," she smiled as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Blair said as she waved goodbye to Serena.

Once Serena was out of sight, she pulled out her phone to find a text

_When are you coming over? _

_-CB_

She smiled as she replied back

_Be there in ten minutes_

_-BW_

She snapped her phone shut and called for a taxi. Within ten minutes she had arrived at the Palace and headed up the elevator to the penthouse.

Once there, she was greeted by Louis, the butler.

"Hello again, Miss Waldorf. Mr. Bass is waiting for you in his bedroom," he told her.

"Thank you, Louis," she smiled as she headed toward Chuck's room.

Once inside, she found him laying on his bed, reading a book, _The Catcher in the Rye. _

"Feeling a little like Holden Caulfield?" she greeted him with a smile

He looked up from his book and returned her smile,

"A little."

She made her way to his bed and leaned in to kiss him. They stayed like that for awhile until they finally came up for air.

"I'm sorry," giggled Blair as she tried to wipe off all of the lip gloss that was evident on Chuck's lips.

"That's ok. I kind of like having your taste in my mouth after you leave."

They both couldn't help but laugh.

"You do, huh?"

"I do."

And with that, she placed another long, passionate kiss and then pulled away, leaving him wanting more

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked as she exited his bedroom.

"Just one second," she shouted through the door, but before she could even head toward the bathroom to fix herself up she ran smack into Bart Bass, Chuck's controlling and rude father.

"Blair Waldorf, what are you doing here?" he began questioning.

"I uh-" she couldn't think of anything to say. She was a bad liar, everyone knew that.

"She's here for tutoring. She wanted my help in Spanish," cut in Chuck.

She hadn't even noticed him come from out of his room. But thankful that he was there to save her from having to come up with a bad lie.

"And why can't she hire a tutor?" questioned Bart. Not buying any of it.

"Because we're friends. She shouldn't have to go through the trouble in finding a tutor when she knows someone who can help her pass," stated Chuck, sternly.

Blair wanted to applaud him for never faltering, even when Bart eyed him so suspiciously and in a way that would make anyone want to spill the truth.

Bart finally let out a defeated sigh

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two to it," but before he walked away he had one final say, " Although, a word of advice to you, Miss Waldorf. You may want to start looking for a real tutor. You might find that my son isn't that great at working with others."

Blair didn't know what to say to that. She just stood there and once Bart was out of sight, she turned to Chuck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say. I'm a terrible liar and he would have known-," she began to ramble.

Chuck stopped her the only way he knew he could. He put his lips to hers and she responded.

"I'm sorry that happened. He wasn't supposed to be home until late," stated a frustrated Chuck once they were back inside his room.

"Don't beat yourself up for it, Chuck. He totally bought into the whole tutoring story," she assured him.

"Yeah, for now. He'll be watching us like a hawk," he said, defeated

"Hey, we'll figure something out," she assured him as he couldn't help but smirk.

"So, I was thinking. You know that masquerade party that's happening on Saturday?" he suddenly asked

Blair couldn't help but smile, this was what she was waiting for all week. She had wanted to ask him, and the stress was off now that he was the one to mention it.

"What about it?" she asked, coolly

"I was thinking, maybe we should go together. It'll be a perfect way to reveal to everyone that we're seeing each other."

"I think that's a great idea," she smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Awesome. Not only do I get to wear the best mask but I'll also be seen with the most beautiful date there," he smiled.

"Thanks for doing this, Chuck." Blair said gratefully

"I know how much you want to go to this. This whole boyfriend thing is still new to me, but if this is something that'll make you happy then I'm happy to do it," he smiled.

"And you're not worried about what people will think? The news of us will go straight to your dad," spoke Blair as she suddenly realized what damage this could do.

"We can't keep hiding forever. The sooner we tell everyone, the sooner we can be a real couple. I want that with you, Blair."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Ok. So, it's settled then. On Saturday night all of New York will know that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf are dating."

….

It was Saturday night, the night of the masquerade party and Blair was looking as stunning as ever.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Serena who was looked just as gorgeous as Blair.

Blair was always a bit jealous of the beauty that radiated from her blonde blue eyed best friend. But at the same time, she was glad to have a friend like Serena. No matter how many guys Serena attracted, she was always there for Blair. And she couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Yeah. Let's go," she said, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

Once inside club Victrola, Blair and Serena went there separate ways.

"I promised Dan I'd meet him at the bar. With all these similar masks it's going to take me awhile to find him, so I'll see you later with your mystery date," Serena told Blair as she made her way towards the crowded bar.

Blair checked her phone then to see if Chuck had texted her.

No new messages.

She sighed as she looked around for her other friends. Instead she ran into Jenny Humphrey, who wasn't wearing a mask at the moment.

"Hi, Blair," she said greeted with a smile

"Hello, Jenny," she greeted with her bitchiest fake smile.

It's not like she didn't like Jenny. She just had a reputation to uphold.

"I like your dress. It looks amazing," she said

"Thank you. Yours doesn't look so bad," complimented Blair

"Thanks. I made it myself," Jenny couldn't have looked more pleased with Blair's compliment.

Just then, Blair felt the vibration of her phone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Humphrey. I have somewhere to be," she said, already walking away before Jenny could say farewell.

Once inside the ladies room, she opened her phone and read the new message from Chuck.

_Meet me in my limo outside in five minutes_

_-CB_

It had already been 2 minutes since the message was sent. She straightened herself up once more before heading outside to look for his limo. Once she spotted it, she made her way towards the open door.

"You look beautiful," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Blair felt her face get hot and could only imagine how red her cheeks were.

"Are you ready to make our entrance?" he suddenly asked, as he held out his hand for her to grab

"I'm ready," she said as she placed her hand into his.

Once at the door, they made their way in. Hand in hand.

At first no one recognized Chuck Bass. The mask he was wearing made sure of that. It was only a matter of time until everyone started to notice Blair's hand in someone unrecognizable. Within a few minutes she could feel everyone's eyes on them as they made their way to the bar.

"No one recognizes you," shouted Blair over the loud noise

"I have an idea," he said as he pulled her hand and guided her to some stairs.

"Chuck, where are you taking me?" she asked as they made their way up the last set of stairs.

He didn't say anything until they were behind a curtain. She finally guessed it to be the balcony of the center stage where the band was currently playing.

"Chuck-"

"Blair, you want everyone to know about us, right?" he asked pulling off his mask from his face

"I do," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Then do you trust me?" he told her, looking into her eyes

She had her doubts about Chuck. How could she not? But right at that moment she couldn't have trusted anyone more than she did him.

"I do," she whispered.

She then lost herself in his kiss. It wasn't until she pulled away for air that she realized that the curtain had fallen and everyone was looking up at the two of them. She had never seen so many shocked and surprised faces in her life.

"Chuck Bass!? Chuck Bass?!" shouted Serena once Blair had found her near the crowded bar.

It had only been a few minutes since the big reveal of the night. Chuck had told Blair he'd meet her in his limo after she found Serena.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react this way," confirmed Blair.

"Well, how else would I react, B? This is Chuck Bass we're talking about," stated her best friend, still in shock.

"Can you please stop saying his name like that," pleaded Blair

"Like what?"

"Like it's the worst name in the world. I know you don't like him, but you don't know him like I do," assured Blair.

"I know you think Chuck is a good guy, but he has a reputation. He has always been unpredictable and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Blair could see the concern in her best friends face. She knew Serena was only looking out for her. And in all honesty, she was surprised by how well Serena was handling the situation.

"Serena, I know about Chuck's reputation. But he's different with me. He cares about me and I care about him," assured Blair.

Serena sighed

"Ok. Just promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on. No more secrets," begged Serena

"I promise," Blair promised.

"Although I don't think any secret can be bigger than this one," giggled Serena.

"Oh says the girl who's dating Dan Humphrey," teased Blair

"Looks like the two of us have found unlikely mates, huh?"

"Looks like it," confirmed Blair as the two friends headed outside to find their dates.

Once Blair found Chuck's limo, she entered and was instantly greeted with a kiss.

"What took you so long?" Chuck asked a few minutes later

"I was talking to Serena," explained Blair.

"What did Blondie have to say?"

"Blondie?" Blair laughed at Chuck's name for her best friend

"She is a blonde isn't she?" teased Chuck

"I guess. It's just a bit weird coming from you," she explained

"Weird?"

"I don't know how to explain it," she quickly wanted to end this topic and she did so by getting back on the subject, "Anyway, Serena was actually very understanding and not that judgmental about the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seemed ok with…us," Blair couldn't help but hesitate a bit.

She was still overwhelmed about the fact that there was an "us" that pertained to her and Chuck Bass.

Chuck grabbed her hand and entwined it with his. Placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Want to stay at my place tonight?" he asked

As much as Blair wanted to, she didn't want things to move too fast. As it was she was still terrified about the word of them two together reaching Bart Bass. She didn't know how far things would escalate once he found out about the two. He'd know right away that Chuck had lied to him. That she had lied to him about why she was there. She feared not only for her safety, but for Chuck's. She knew very well that Bart was not afraid to be aggressive or abusive. She had seen the scars across Chuck's back to prove it. Don't be fooled, she still was very much a virgin.

Despite the fact that she had seen those scars, she had never confronted Chuck about them. She was too afraid that it would lead to a fight between them. She knew Chuck wasn't one to share. He kept his thoughts and problems to himself. As much as she hated that about Chuck, she hoped that one day he would be able to open up with her and share his thoughts and problems with her like she always did with him.

"I don't know, Chuck. You don't think it'll be too soon with your dad there and all?"

"Blair, my father isn't home."

At the news of Bart Bass not being home made her smile wide and she was quite embarrassed by how excited she got at the news. Before she could ask, Chuck elaborated

"He got a last minute business call. He's on a plane to California. He won't be back until Monday morning," he smiled.

"In that case, why aren't we already there?" she teased

Chuck placed a kiss on her lips and shouted for Max, the driver, to step on it.

Once inside his bedroom, Blair kicked off her heels and lay across his bed as she watched him undress into more comfortable clothing. She admired the perfect sculpture of his back and the tight muscles of his legs as he took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Once he was dressed, he slid beside Blair on his bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to change into something more comfortable? I'll be more than happy to help you undress," he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand and pulled her body toward him.

Blair giggled as she began to kiss him passionately. She had no intention of stopping him as his hands gracefully unzipped the back of her dress. Soon enough she was only in her slip and her expensive dress was somewhere on the floor.

Minutes passed as they lost each other in their kisses. It wasn't until Blair's phone began to buzz that they stopped.

"I'm sorry," apologized Blair as she saw the look of annoyance on Chuck's face.

"Blondie?" he asked

She checked her phone to see the incoming call coming from Serena

"It'll only take a minute," she promised him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading out his room.

"What is it, Serena?" she answered, trying her best not to sound upset about being away from Chuck.

"Blair, I…" Serena cried

"What's wrong, Serena?" asked a worried Blair as she could hear her sobs.

"I did something… really stupid," Serena cried

"What did you do?"

"Dan found out," Serena spat out the words

"Found out about what?"

"That I kissed Nate," she cried, embarrassed

"When did you kiss Nate?" Blair asked, shocked

"A fe-few nights ago. Re-remember when w-we were hanging out at his pl-place?" she cried

Blair did recall that night. She knew how drunk Serena had gotten. She hadn't stayed as long as Serena had so that explains why she hadn't known about the kiss.

"I remember. How did he find out?"

"Who do you think?" Serena said, bitterly

Blair grew upset at what her best friend was accusing Chuck of.

"Serena, Chuck doesn't even talk to Dan. Why would he tell him?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's Chuck," she accused

"I can't believe you, Serena. I knew you didn't like that we're together, but accusing him of this is just wrong," Blair was becoming really upset.

"This has nothing to do with your relationship, Blair. This is about him and his constant need to ruin people's lives for his amusement," Serena was becoming just as upset.

The tears were no longer evident.

"You know what, Serena. You can't accuse him or anyone for something that was of your own doing. He didn't make you kiss Nate," scolded Blair

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Serena, you were the one who kissed Nate. How is that not your fault?" asked Blair in disbelief

There was a long pause. Blair wasn't even sure if Serena was still on the line until she heard her sigh

"I know you're right, B. I guess I just wanted someone else to blame for my stupid mistake."

"Where are you right now?" asked a curious Blair

"I'm still in Brooklyn. As pathetic as it may sound, I'm waiting for Dan to get in touch with me. I'm hoping he'll want to talk after what just happened at his place," she admitted.

"Was it that bad?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry, S. But hey, it's just Humphrey right? I'm sure he'll come around. And if he doesn't, even better for you. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," stated Blair

Serena giggled

"Yeah. You are…sorry I interrupted your night with Chuck. I just didn't have anyone else to call. You're my best friend-"

"It's ok, Serena. You're always there for me and I'm glad to be the one who's here for you now. You'll be ok, you always are."

"Thanks, B. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your night with the Basstard."

Once Blair went back into Chuck's bedroom, she noticed his absence. Before she could call out his name, she felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"Took you long enough," he whispered in her ear as he began to kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry. Best friend duty called," she explained with a smile


End file.
